moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Proposed Amendment to the Witchcraft Act
Penned by Erzsibet Renata Mara, 18th Countess of Myrewood, Lady Marshal of the Myrewood Brigade The following proposal underwent a series of small revisions before being passed in the house of nobles on October 3rd, 625 K.C. Section I, Amendment as it is at present I. If an individual shall perform any of the prohibited acts in sections 1 (excepting subsections iii and vi) or 2, no offense shall be charged while * (a) the Kingdom is at war, and * (b) the citizen is in service to the royal army, and * © the citizen commits the prohibited acts to directly attack enemies of the Kingdom, where * (d) the enemies of the Kingdom are presently invading the Realm Section II, Proposed Addition II. If an individual shall perform any of the prohibited acts in sections 1 (excepting subsections iii and vi) or 2, no offense shall be charged while * (a) the Kingdom is not at war, and * (b) the citizen commits the prohibited acts for the purposes of teaching, and * © the citizen is registered as a practitioner with the Courts, and * (d) the citizen is in possession of a license to teach and practice demonology, and * (e) the citizen commits the prohibited acts on his or her own property, whereas * (f) the said property is held by a peer of the realm in good standing, or * (g) the said property is held by an officer of His Majesty's Court, or * (h) the said property is held by an officer in His Majesty's armed forces The Demonologist's Oath Before being approved for a license to teach and practice demonology within the Kingdom of Stormwind, a citizen must swear to all parts of the following oath before a Magistrate and two witnesses: * (a) I, (Citizen's full name) do solemnly swear to abide by all parts of the Witchcraft Act, and never to teach my craft to those who are deemed unworthy, be they known criminals or enemies of the realm. * (b) I do solemnly swear that I shall not aid by word or in deed, any agent of the Burning Legion. * © I do solemnly swear to inform an agent of His Majesty's Court at once if I should have knowledge of any person or persons acting in contravention of the Witchcraft Act. A copy of the oath to be filed with His Majesty's Court shall be signed by the citizen and all witnesses present. Punishments A citizen found guilty in a court of law of acting in contravention of the Witchcraft Act or their solemn oath shall at once: 1. If he be of common birth, * (a) His license shall be terminated, and * (b) He shall incur a penalty of no less than one thousand gold Sovereigns, and no worse than imprisonment for a period determined by the courts. 2. If he be of noble rank and a peer of the realm, his crime shall be the worse, and * (a) His license shall be terminated, and * (b) He shall suffer a penalty of no less than ten thousand gold sovereigns, and * © He may incur forfeiture of title, property, and goods, and * (d) He may be imprisoned for a period of time to be determined by the courts, or * (e) He may suffer death by beheading at the King's pleasure OOC NOTES This document is a proposed amendment to the Witchcraft Act. It has not been voted on in the house of nobles, and is currently under review by the Stormwind Law Project. Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles